


Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1115]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team gets called out to a crime scene. How will the latest reveal to Gibbs affect their work?





	Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/20/2002 for the word [purblind](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/20/purblind).
> 
> purblind  
> Having greatly reduced vision.  
> Lacking in insight or discernment.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887), [Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582), and [Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601836). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm always looking to improve. Also, I'm always looking for more prompts. Feel free to add your own. Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version

The next day dawned bright and early as the team was called out to a crime scene at the lovely time of 1am. Needless to say, Gibbs was rather grumpy as he got very little sleep due to his percolations about Tony and Bishop last night. Even two coffees hadn't been enough to improve his mood and everyone was giving him a rather wide berth. 

Tony wasn't sure what to expect today. Now that Gibbs knew that he could date Bishop, would he ask her out? Since the secret of their living in the same place was known amongst the team now, Bishop and Tony had ridden in together. 

They'd all struggled with the early morning fog that had left them all practically purblind. It had cleared up a bit by 6am, but they'd had to do a lot of the initial investigative work with flashlights and unable to see more than a foot in front of them. The only upside so far was that there hadn't been any sign of the lawyers, yet.

Tony had hopes that they'd be able to get through a day without them for once. It would be nice to have a day to figure out what was going to happen with Gibbs without having to worry about making sure the lawyers didn't see anything suspicious. Tony was starting to wonder if the money was really worth the hassle, but he really wanted to buy a house and it was hard to save up for one on a government salary.

Maybe he should talk with Bishop about just calling it off instead of putting them both through this. He didn't want to be the reason that Bishop and Gibbs didn't get together. Though, truthfully he would hate to see Gibbs get together with Bishop for personal reasons, but well he just wanted Gibbs to be happy even if it wasn't with him.

He felt kind of bad for the dead Lieutenant though. It was going to take them longer to find his murderer simply due to the state of the crime scene. They'd tried to gather evidence, but the fog had made it difficult.

He knew that despite his best efforts, he'd messed up at least one piece of evidence because he hadn't been able to see it. He knew he wasn't the only either, though he'd been careful not to call anyone out on it. They were doing the best they could.

He only hoped that any critical evidence they needed would still be there once the fog cleared up. Ducky had taken the body away relatively quickly since he hadn't been able to see to do anything with it at the scene. Tony thought this was the longest they'd ever stayed at a crime scene, but everything was just plain slower with the fog today.

Bishop shook her head at Gibbs and Tony. They could blame the fog all they wanted, but it was obvious to her that they were running blind in more ways than one. Whatever Tony had said to Gibbs last night had definitely not put them on the same page.

She'd caught Gibbs glancing speculatively between them a couple of times, but hadn't said anything. She knew Gibbs was too grumpy to listen to anything she had to say, right now. Plus, the case came first even if she did want to bang their two heads together until they realized that they both had feelings for the other.

She was pretty sure Tony was thinking about calling off the marriage of convenience, which would be fine if it was really what he wanted, but she was pretty sure he was only thinking about doing it to allow her and Gibbs to be together. Really, the pair of them were so blind it was laughable. Somehow it fell to her to try and fix this. 

She was pretty sure this was above and beyond her wifely duties under the marriage of convenience, but no one else was going to do it, so what else could she do? She couldn't do anything too obvious at work given Abby and McGee didn't know that the marriage wasn't a real one. The less people that knew that the better in her opinion since it was pretty clear the lawyers were not playing by the rules.

Gibbs was unlikely to blab, but the others would be likely to talk amongst themselves if they knew and Bishop wasn't sure how, yet, but she knew that if that happened the lawyers would manage to get a recording of it and Tony's chance at his inheritance would be sunk. She really hoped that they could figure out a way for Gibbs and Tony to explore the relationship they both wanted, but wouldn't admit to wanting without screwing up Tony's inheritance. She didn't want Tony to lose out on money that should be rightfully his or to lose out on the love of his life.

Not that Tony would blame her, he was a little too forgiving at times, but she knew how much it hurt to lose someone you loved. She may not have loved Jake like Tony loved Gibbs, but it still hurt when he left her. She knew it would be worse if Tony lost Gibbs. 

Of course, they were both stubborn. It was entirely possible that neither one of them would even admit their feelings to the other before the inheritance stuff was finalized. She hoped to engineer a scenario where it would be safe for them to admit how they felt about each other, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy to do that with the lawyers.

She wished Tony would let her give the lawyers a piece of her mind or bring them up on charges. She knew what they were doing was clearly illegal, but she had to respect Tony's wishes with this even if she thought it was stupid to play by the rules when the other team clearly wasn't. Though, she knew that as law enforcement they did need to set a good example, which is why if Tony let her she would make sure everything was by the book when she had Fornell or someone else bring them up on charges of harassing a federal agent and anything else she could come up with.

Alas, that was only in her dreams for now. In the meantime, back to the case while she let her mind percolate on how to get Gibbs and Tony together in the background. Crawling on her hands and legs, Bishop felt along the ground for each and every piece of evidence she could find putting everything into separate bags marked as well as she could with the fog. 

She heaved a sigh of relief and heard Tony and McGee echo her when Gibbs finally grumpily demanded that they head back to NCIS to figure out what they had. The crime scene was far enough away from populated territory that they didn't really have any witnesses to question, so they'd have to see what witnesses the evidence brought forth. This case was going to be hard to figure out without three of them distracted by Tony and Bishop’s marriage of convenience.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't started on Monday's story, yet. Hopefully that will happen today. Only have tomorrow's story written so far. Hopefully I can finish the story for Monday this weekend. Wish me luck!
> 
> Monday's story if I get it finished will be the second to last prompt of my 2017 prompt collections and I will soon be starting to write 2018 prompts, so now's your chance to get prompts into my 2018 collection, instructions below, if you want to see me write something. I can't believe I'm finally finishing 2017 prompts. My goal is to finish all the prompts in my 2018 prompt collection by the end of 2019. Here's hoping I can accomplish this.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
